


Love Me, Love Me Knot

by nihilistshiro



Series: Kinktober 2018 [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Edging, Gay Sex, Kinktober, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shibari, Size Difference, strip club au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: In which Kuroo is a stripper and Kenma has some fun with him before–and after–his performance.For Kinktober Day 23: Shibari





	Love Me, Love Me Knot

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Strip Club AU from the amazing [Kuckoonut!](https://kuckoonut.tumblr.com/) If you haven't checked out their comic, [look it up here!](https://kuckoonut.tumblr.com/post/161198245854/opening-act-welcome-to-gold-diggers-club-so-i)

Kuroo waited until the stage lights went dark before taking his place on the pole, wrapping one leg around the cold metal, his hand gripping it high so he could lean to the side, his other hand slipping into his dark locks.

The music started and the lights came up, bathing the stage in red light, Kuroo’s frame outlined in crimson shadow. The pulsing beat got an immediate rise out of the crowd. He twirled around the pole in time with the opening line of the song, hips rolling with the heavy bass.

His muscles ached as he dropped into the splits, rolling onto his stomach before grinding against the floor, his back arching as he twisted gracefully, kneeling next to the pole and gripping it with both hands. He kicked his legs up in a spread eagle and lifted them about his head, the impressive move earning him more cheers from the crowd.

He registered the noise, but let the music drown out the sound of the patrons, his focus on the beat that pulsed around him. His muscles ached, his body protesting from his earlier activities. He grinned as he thought back to the afternoon he spent tied up with Kenma.

Literally.

The bludge in his pants eluded to as much. He closed his eyes, heat spiking through his veins as his cock twitched against the rope harness looping around his base, leftover from his time in the dressing room with Kenma and his shibari skills.

_ “Are you sure, Tetsurou?” _

_ Kenma’s voice was always so soft, but the underlying heat in his tone helped Kuroo make up his mind. He’d never been tied up and restrained before but Kenma wanted to and he wanted to please Kenma. _

The lights pulsed over Kuroo’s figure as he danced, unbuttoning the white linen dress shirt he wore, his bowtie still in place as he tore the shirt open, revealing his chiseled stomach. The fabric slipped from his shoulders, and he looked down, unsurprised to see indents in his skin from where Kenma had bound him, the lines of the thick rope etched into Kuroo’s flesh.

His cock twitched, flexing against the rope that held him still, and he pulsed his hips with the music, his erotic movements inspired by real desire, his mind drifting back to the dressing room as he continued through his number having memorized the moves.

_ The red rope looped around his legs, his thighs and calves tied together in neat rows, knees bent beneath him. Kenma finished the last knot of the harness, the rope binding his arms behind his back. He was rendered effectively motionless, and he kneeled on the floor before Kenma, entirely naked and vulnerable. _

_ Kenma was still fully dressed, his hoodie and jeans casual, the only part of him bare was his small feet, peaking out from the hem of his black jeans. _

_ “You look nice like this, Tetsurou,” he praised, expression fairly blank, save for the lust Kuroo saw shining in his golden gaze and the light blush dusting his high cheekbones. _

_ “I’m glad to be of service,” Kuroo replied. “You know, I never would have pegged you as a kinky bastard, but I’m glad to be proven–” _

_ Kuroo grunted as Kenma slipped a rope between his teeth, deftly tying the strand behind Kuroo’s head. _

_ “I think that’s enough talking for now.” _

The memory was burned into Kuroo’s mind, his hips sliding along the poll, his cock aching for relief. The crowd was going wild, bills falling like rain around him as he slid across the stage.

_ “You only have thirty minutes before you have to be on stage,” Kenma purred, lithe body folding as he sank to his knees in front of Kuroo. “I hope that's enough time to play.” _

_ Kenma used every one of those minutes to drive Kuroo wild, using his mouth and fingers to edge him time and again, his cock leaking, body quivering as he tensed for a release that never came. _

Kuroo pulled off his tear-away pants, tossing them down on the stage as he gripped the pole, rolling his body against it before going down on his knees and crawling toward the audience. His normal black jockstrap was adorned with the red chord Kenma had used to tie the lower body harness around him.

The crowd loved it, stuffing singles beneath the rope. Little did they know he was hypersensitive, his cock ensnared in the elaborate trap Kenma set. Kurro glanced up, eyes scanning the dimly lit room until they landed on a golden stare that was fixated on him, cutting through the crowd like a laser beam.

Kenma sat with his back to the bar, sipping calmly on his drink as he watched Kuroo dance. The rope imprints crossing his chest and arms sent a thrill down Kenma’s spine. For such a large man,m it was incredible that Kuroo could move with such sensual grace. He felt a little guilty for driving Kuroo to the brink so many times, only to deny him and send him on stage with an erection throbbing against the red harness looped around his cut hips.

But Kuroo seemed to be enjoying it, an extra layer of energy radiating from him. Something primal and urgent that wasn’t usually present in his dancing.

Kenma flushed as he watched Kuroo’s body, the sway of his hips making heat coil around the base of Kenma’s spine. He moved like a beast across the stage, and Kenma shivered, the music coming to a close as the crowd erupted.

He slid past the doors to the dressing rooms, nodding to the bouncer as he made his way to Kuroo’s room. A few seconds after he settled against the counter of Kuroo’s vanity, the door sprang open and Kuroo shut it firmly behind him, locking it with a sharp click.

“Tetsurou,” Kenma started, golden eyes watching as Kuroo crossed the room to stand in front of him. “Your performance was–”

He was cut off as Kuroo’s mouth came crashing down, his hands wrapping like steel bands around Kenma’s waist, pulling him flush against his erection. Kuroo groaned, hips rutting against Kenma’s much smaller frame.

He was wearing a robe that fell open, the red rope still snug around him, his cock straining against the fabric of his jock strap.

“Tetsu–” Kenma tried to speak between kissing but Kuroo bit his lip.

“Take this thing off me so I can fuck you,” he ground out, his eyes dark and gilded, his pupils blown black with lust.

Kenma’s fingers shook as his hands slipped beneath Kuroo’s robe, tugging the knots of the harness loose. Tetsurou used the time to nip at Kenma’s neck, leaving little bruises in his tender flesh. His hands slipped to the waistband of Kenma’s jeans, fingers teasing along the edge of the denim before his long fingers popped open the button and pulled down the zipper.

He stroked Kenma through his briefs, getting him hard before tugging his pants and underwear down to pool around his ankles. The relief at being untied was overwhelming, and once the rope was gone he turned Kenma to face the mirror, yanking his cock free of his jock strap.

“Did you like watching me on stage?” he asked in a low, gravelly voice, his stare pinned to Kenma’s in the reflection of the mirror. “Knowing that I was hard and aching and desperate because of you.”

Kenma moaned as Kuroo slid his fingertips between Kenma’s cheeks, ghosting over his hole.

“Did it make you hard to see me tied up, with everyone else’s eyes on me?”

Tetsurou knelt behind him, spreading his cheeks with blunt fingers as his tongue licked a hot stripe up Kenma’s crack. He cried out, Tetsurou gripping him hard to hold him in place. He ate him open with no mercy, his mouth hot and insistent as his tongue pushed past the tight ring of muscle, curling inside the smaller man.

Kenma’s hips bucked, his eyes squeezing shut as pleasure washed over him with each pass of Tetsurou’s tongue. He worked Kenma open, using his mouth and fingers to prep him, his movements brusk and demanding, leaving Kenma no choice but to melt against him.

When he was satisfied, Tetsurou pulled back, standing to his full height, his frame over Kenma’s lithe figure. He ran the head of his cock between Kenma’s cheeks, rubbing it along the moisture that pooled there.

He grunted, dissatisfied with the amount of lube, reaching around Kenma to get to a drawer in the vanity. He rummaged around, producing a small bottle of lube with a victorious grin.

Tetsurou wasted no time popping the cap and squirting a generous amount over his thick length. He nudged Kenma’s legs farther apart with his knees and lined himself up, pressing the head inside.

“I’ve wanted to see your face while I fuck you from behind,” Tetsurou whispered in his ear.

Kenma’s body shivered in response, his gaze still locked on Kuroo’s, his mouth hanging open as a long moan crawled from him, Tetsurou’s length pressing deeper inside.

“It’s even better than I imagined. You look so good like this, baby.”

Tetsurou stopped when he was halfway in, giving him time to adjust to the intrusion, for which Kenma was grateful. He sighed as his body relaxed, his ass stretching open to accommodate more of Kuroo’s length. He pushed back, taking him in deeper and earning him a moan from the man behind him.

“Fuck, Kenma. I don’t want to hurt you.”

There was an edge of concern in Tetsurou’s voice that made Kenma weak.

“I’m fine. Please, Tetsurou,” he groaned out, pushing back farther so Kuroo was fully seated inside him. “Just fuck me.”

Kuroo growled, hips drawing back to slam into Kenma with brute force, his body still hypersensitive from Kenma’s earlier teasing. Something snapped at Kenma’s words and he let loose all of the tension coiling around his spine. He drove into Kenma again and again, giving him no recourse from the savage rhythm of his hips.

Kenma rocked forward with each motion, his hands slapping against the mirror as he struggled to hold himself upright beneath the weight of Tetsurou’s thrusts.

The hunger in his gaze as it bore into Kenma’s was palpable, and he was lost in the savage need reflected back at him. He couldn’t stop staring at their bodies moving together, Kuroo’s massive frame towering over his smaller figure.

The harsh swing of his hips adjusted as Tetsurou lifted Kenma’s hips to thrust deeper. With the new position his cock his the nerve center deep inside Kenma, white flashing behind his eyes as a new spike of intense pleasure drove him closer to the edge.

“Tetsu, please,” Kenma begged, not recognizing his own needy voice. “Please. More.”

Kuroo was happy to oblige, driving his hips faster, deeper, sure to angle his cock right at Kenma’s prostate. He felt Kenma tighten around him and knew it wouldn’t take much to push him over.

He reached around to Kenma’s front, wrapping a hand around his cock and pumping his fist in time with his hips. Kenma’s arms were shaking, his head dropped onto his chest as huffs and whines fell from him, a chorus to Kuroo’s ears.  

“Look at me. Let me see your face when you come around my cock.”

Kenma looked up, and the sheer desire in Tetsurou’s golden stare pulled at his core as his orgasm tore through him. He came over Tetsurou’s fist, his body convulsing around the larger man, limbs weak and trembling.

Kuroo wrapped strong hands around Kenma’s hips, lifting him and impaling him with deep thrusts, pummeling his ass as he found his own release. His hips jerked sharply as he buried himself to the hilt, spilling his seed inside Kenma’s tight passage.

“Kenma,” he moaned, eyes never leaving Kenma’s face as he rode out his orgasm.

They both slumped forward, Kenma’s head pillowed on his folded arms as Tetsurou braced himself on either side, trying to keep his weight off him.

“That was amazing,” he whispered, gently pulling out.

He looked around for a towel, tenderly wiping Kenma clean. His body was limp as he fell into Kuroo’s arms, hardly able to move as Kuroo stuffed him back into his clothes and laid him out on the loveseat.

“I have to be back on stage in a few minutes,” Kuroo said, a thread of sadness in his tone. “But I’ll be done after that and we can go back to my place.”

“I don’t know if I can go again,” Kenma managed to mumble out, his face burrowed into the throw pillows.

Kuroo chuckled.

“I’m not inviting you over for sex, Kenma. I just want to sleep in the same bed as you. Maybe cuddle?”

Kenma looked up, a suspicious glint in his eye.

“I mean it. No funny business.”

“No funny business,” Kenma repeated, curling onto his side.

Tetsurou covered him with a blanket before dressing for his next number, this time in a pilot’s uniform, complete with the fancy hat.

Kenma was asleep before he left the dressing room, and unlike his previous dance, Kuroo was relaxed and ready to go. Never before had he so looked forward to sharing a bed with no intentions of sex. But the thought of Kenma’s body tucked against his was intoxicating.

Kuroo couldn't wait to get home.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn. Gotta love that size diff. Again, thank you to [Kuckoonut](https://kuckoonut.tumblr.com/) for developing this awesome AU!
> 
> As always, special thank you, to my fabulous beta reader, [@thelastthingweneedisanentmoot](https://thelastthingweneedisanentmoot.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Get at me on Tumblr -----> [@nihilistshiro](https://nihilistshiro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
